<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Anne by quietly_desperate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906715">My Anne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate'>quietly_desperate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15 Days of Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anne and Gilbert Fall In Love, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Meeting the Family, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after he falls asleep at the library, Gilbert finds himself inviting Anne over to meet his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15 Days of Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!</p><p>This is a continuation of The Wake Up Call, but it can be read as a stand-alone. I wrote this in class again, so it’s unedited (like, every single one of my other stories lmao), so please forgive me for any mistakes.</p><p>Thank you for all the love I’ve received so far; you’re all spectacular :)</p><p>Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert had fallen asleep at the library.</p><p>He had fallen asleep. At the library.</p><p>God, he was screwed.</p><p>That was the problem with being so passionate about what you were studying; you wanted to learn everything you could. Your brain was an empty book, ready to be filled with pages of knowledge. Gilbert was so desperate to be a doctor. He so desperately wanted to earn his degree and become a practitioner. He’d do anything - even lose sleep.</p><p>Moody had disagreed with this knowledge. He’d berated Gilbert when he found out about the unfortunate event that took place at the library, much to Gilbert’s chagrin.</p><p>”Aren’t doctors supposed to, like, encourage sleep?” Moody had feasted. “You’re going against everything you’re supposed to believe in.”</p><p>Gilbert had rolled his eyes. “I’ll happily reinforce the importance of sleep when I have my medical degree. Until then, studying takes priority.”</p><p>It was stupid logic. He knew that, Moody knew that - hell, most of Canada probably knew that. Sleep was important. It helped to revitalise the body, reset it and rest from the day’s work. Without sleep, your cognitive functions began to falter. If he didn’t catch some Z’s soon, his grades would suffer as much as his physical and mental health would.</p><p>Yet Gilbert found himself meaning every word. After all, his lack of sleep was what had bought him to meet the wonderous Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.</p><p>The girl with fiery red hair to match her passionate spirit. The girl who breathed hope into Gilbert’s lungs and love into his heart. The girl who could run her mouth for hours over anything worth being passionate about. The girl would loved reading as much as she loved to write. The girl who, in the short span of a month, had managed to turn Gilbert’s world upside down.</p><p>If he hadn’t fallen asleep at the library one month ago, he never would have met the eclectic Anne with her big words and even bigger heart. He wasn’t a massive believer in destiny, but by God did Gilbert believe he was meant to meet Anne. She was other-worldly, with a view on life so different to anything he had ever heard before. She was a connection to his past, a bittersweet memory of home in Avonlea, yet she made it more sweet than bitter. Gilbert was destined to meet Anne and nothing anybody could say would change his mind.</p><p>Why, since the day they had met, they’d been connected at the hip. Gilbert couldn’t seem to recall a life without Anne, even with her recent appearance in his life. They text each other constantly. They called as much as they could. When time was on their side, they FaceTimed each other, or better yet, they met up somewhere - a park, the library, a restaurant; wherever. As long as they were together.</p><p>Anne was Gilbert’s soulmate. He didn’t believe much in all that stuff, but Anne had proved different, as she tended to do in most parts of his life. She bought colour to his world, was the sunshine after a storm, the embodiment of home and comfort, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Gilbert had never connected to anybody else like this. He never wanted to before until he tasted the sweet poison of meeting someone you can’t live without.</p><p>They were cheesy and gross and often made Moody gag whenever Gilbert recounted his adventures with Anne. They sent each other good morning and good night text messages. They constantly took photos or notes of things that reminded them of the other. They didn’t go a day without at least one form of communication. And it came so naturally. There were never any forced conversations or awkward silences. Nobody had to fill the air with pointless chatter to distract themselves from unwanted discomfort. Anne and Gilbert had a seamless flow that stopped for no one.</p><p>Even now, to celebrate their one month anniversary, Gilbert had invited Anne over to his place for dinner. The suggestion had come from Mary, who insisted that her and Bash met Anne as soon as they could. Anne had been quick to agree, as had Gilbert, and here they were.</p><p>”You’re such a twelve-year-old couple,” Moody had said when Gilbert informed him of his plans. “What’s next, you’re going to propose to her with a ring pop?”</p><p>Gilbert had given him a good whack over the head with his science book for that one.</p><p>Now, he anxiously waited in the front room, eagerly looking out the window for Anne’s arrival. Not that he could see much - there was a storm brewing outside, and he could barely see to the end of the front garden.</p><p>Anne was expected at five o’clock. It was a Friday, which meant that had both had classes until three, but neither of them wanted to wait any later to see each other. Today was a special occasion, after all. There was no point in celebrating if they couldn’t see each other.</p><p>Gilbert just hoped that Anne was alright. The wind was a strong gust that whistles through the trees and rattled the windows of the house. The rain was pouring hard and heavy in a continuous flow. It was a miracle Anne hadn’t called to cancel yet.</p><p>”Nervous?” Mary asked from behind him.</p><p>Gilbert turned on his heel and gave her a one-shouldered shrug. “I’m more worried about her travelling in the storm than anything else. I should have picked her up.”</p><p>”You couldn’t have predicted the weather, Gilbert.” Mary stepped forward and ran a gentle hand through his hair. “She will be fine, as will you. You’re both strong, capable young adults. If Anne was in any danger, she’d contact you. And you, you will be just fine. She wants to be here tonight, Gil. Nobody could convince her otherwise.”</p><p>He chuckled. That was true. Anne had practically shaken like a leaf when Gilbert had proposed the idea of her coming over for dinner. He’d never seen someone that excited over a quiet night in before.</p><p>”You’re right,” he said. “I know Anne, and I know myself. We’ll be okay.”</p><p>”That’s the sprit. I’m so proud of you, Gilbert.” Mary cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead, showering him in a wave of love only a mother could provide. “Now come sit down and have some tea. Hovering by the window helps nobody.”</p><p>Gilbert begrudgingly let himself be led away from the front room and into the kitchen. As true as Mary’s words were, he was itching to be by the door for when Anne arrived. He wanted to show her that he was just as excited to host her as she was to come over.</p><p>Mary gently pushed him into a seat by the table and served him tea and a raspberry tart. He gave her a thankful smile and sculled back a large gulp of scalding tea. It was cold, and the hot drink warmed him up from the inside out. Mary always knew how to make a delicious cup.</p><p>Bash walked in a moment later, whistling a tune that he often hummed to get Dellie to sleep. He washed out her bottle, then took a seat across from Gilbert, sitting backwards in his chair. Gilbert knew that look; it was Bash’s Look of Playful Interrogation.</p><p>”So, when’s the lady expected to be here?” He asked.</p><p>Gilbert glanced at the clock and his heart slammed rather harshly against his ribcage. “Fifteen minutes,” he responded, his tongue feeling too thick for his mouth. He couldn’t help the nerves that were kicking in. Anne would be here in fifteen minutes.</p><p>Bash whistled. “You feeling nervous, Blythe?”</p><p>”No, sir.” Yes, very much so. Also, when did he ever call Bash sir? “Anne’s excited to come over. There’s nothing to be nervous about.”</p><p>”You sure about that? You’re bringing a girl home to meet the family. Before you know it, you’ll be riding off into the sunset, newly married-“</p><p>He was cut off by a groan from Gilbert and a slap on the arm from Mary. Bash startled and looked up at his wife with wide eyes, clearly both confused and shocked.</p><p>”You sound like Moody,” Gilbert complained. He ran a hand down his face in not-so-fake agony.</p><p>”See,” Mary said, flicking the tea towel in her hand in Gilbert’s direction. “Stop being a tease, Bash. The boy is nervous enough as it is.”</p><p>”So you are nervous!” Bash exclaimed.</p><p>”Bash!” Both Mary and Gilbert cried back.</p><p>He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, dangerously tilting off the edge before leaning forward again to rest against the back of the chair. “I’m just being an arse. You’ve got nothing to worry about, Blythe.”</p><p>Gilbert scratched the back of his neck and gave Bash a distracted hum. He sure hoped he had nothing to worry about.</p><p>Five minutes before Anne was set to arrive, Gilbert found himself checking his phone every two seconds for any notifications from Anne. She had messaged him when she had gotten out of her final class for the day, but that was the last he had heard from her. Not that he needed to know her whereabouts every minute of everyday; he was just anxiously awaiting her arrival, a flash of anticipatory excitement following shortly after.</p><p>When it became obvious that he was not to receive a notification from Anne any time soon (and Bash had given him one too many pointed throat clearings), Gilbert pushes his phone into his trousers pocket. Checking the time every second wouldn’t speed up Anne’s arrival any faster.</p><p>By four fifty-nine, Gilbert was holding his breath as the seconds ticked by for five o’clock. He watched as the hands on the clock slowly made its way around the face of it, right until the seconds hand sat idly between fifty-nine and sixty seconds. As soon as the clock ticked over to five o’clock, Gilbert let out a breath and prepared himself for an excited knock on the door.</p><p>It never came.</p><p>He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but it was something along the lines of Anne either knocking or just letting herself in. She would make her way to the kitchen and throw her arms around Bash and Mary as if she had known them her whole life, before she would fall into Gilbert’s arms and give him her infamous hug that she reserved especially for him. They’d make their way to the dining table and eat and drink merrily, before dancing the night way whilst the filled the house with laughter.</p><p>That was wishful thinking. Anne wasn’t shy, but she wasn’t the most confident around strangers, either. Some terrible experiences from her childhood had influenced that; or, at least, that’s what she had implied when talking about the first decade of her life. Gilbert hadn’t pushed it. She would tell him when she was ready. But that same reaction would come out when she arrived. There was no way to predict how Anne was going to act, but there certainly wouldn’t be any dramatic hugs or feeling right at home’s in the first hour.</p><p>Fifteen minutes passed, then twenty, and by half past five, Gilbert relented. Anne was never this late, especially for such an occasion like this. And if she were to be late, she would always message him to let him know that she was safe. He checked his phone. Radio silence.</p><p>Worst-case scenarios started playing through Gilbert’s head. Anne had mentioned a few days ago that her beloved Matthew was ill. His heart was weak, he’d had problems for years. Maybe his heart had given up on him. Maybe Anne was on the next train back to Avonlea, crying hysterically because Matthew was gone. Or maybe the storm had caused a car crash and she was bleeding out in the back of some stranger’s car -</p><p>Someone knocked on the door at twenty to six.</p><p>Gilbert jumped out of his seat and bolted to the front door. His seat clattered to the ground, but it didn’t matter. Someone was at the door. He flung the door open so fast that it swung on its hinges.</p><p>And there was Anne, wet and shivering, but safe and sound. Even with her hair plastered to her face and her dungarees soaked through, she still looked beautiful.</p><p>”Anne,” Gilbert said, barely louder than a whispered breath. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her neck, rubbing the skin behind her ear. She was here. She was alive and safe and real beneath his hand. “Anne.”</p><p>”Hi.” She smiled. “I’m sorry I’m late. I missed my bus so I had to wait for the next one, but then it started to rain and I didn’t want to waste any more time so I waited in the rain, and then my bus came and I was okay, but I couldn’t see through the rain so I got off two stops too early and I had to wait at two sets of traffic lights and -“ She cut herself off with a laugh and motioned towards her outfit. “Well, I got a bit wet.”</p><p>Gilbert chuckled. “Yes, I can see that. Come in, it’s freezing out there.”</p><p>He was so relieved Anne was okay, he didn’t care that she was late. A late Anne was better than a heartbroken Anne, or a severely injured Anne.</p><p>Gilbert found that he couldn’t stop touching her; he pulled her in by her hand and held on even after she was standing in the front hallway, dripping onto the floor. They smiled at each other, falling into their natural state of relaxation when they were around each other.</p><p>”Oh!” Anne reached into her bag and pulled out a ziplock back of brownies. She handed them to Gilbert. “Cole helped me make these. They’re Aunt Jo’s specialty. Sorry if they’re a bit squished.”</p><p>”They’re perfect,” Gilbert said. Then he frowned. “Wait, they’re not...weed brownies, are they?”</p><p>Anne burst into laughter. “Do I look like the type of person to provide you and your family with weed brownies? Who do you think I am, Gilbert Blythe?”</p><p>He held you his hands in surrender. “Hey you never know.” They grinned. “I’m sorry you got wet. I was going to call and ask if you wanted to be picked up, but Bash told me not to. Remind me never to listen to his advice again?”</p><p>”I heard that!” Bash hollered from the kitchen.</p><p>”Did he really say that?” Anne said with an exasperated tone, but she wasn’t angry.</p><p>”No,” Gilbert said. “He just told me to wait.”</p><p>Anne playfully rolled her eyes. “Right. But it doesn’t matter. I quite enjoyed walking in the rain, even if I am soaked through.”</p><p>”Speaking of which.”</p><p>Gilbert grabbed Anne's hand once again and tendly guided her up the stairs. She followed without complaint, staying close to his side until she realised where he was taking her. She ground her feet into the floor, forcing Gilbert to stop when he found he was harshly tugging on her arm. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>"I can't," Anne said.</p><p>"You can't...what?"</p><p>She sighed. "You're offering me to have a shower, but I can't. I've never been here before. Imagine rocking up to someone's house and showering in the first five minutes of arriving! That's preposterous." </p><p>"Anne-girl, you're shivering. You could catch a cold if you don't warm up. And I know for a fact that Bash and Mary would rip into me if I didn't offer you to have a shower and give you a change of clothes."</p><p>She shook her head. Gilbert wasn't sure what was preventing Anne from accepting his offer. He wondered whether it was something Marilla Cuthbert had instilled into her. That woman, as kind and generous as she could be, still lived by the rules she was taught as a child. It wouldn't have surprised him if she just happened to teach Anne the same way. </p><p>That didn't excuse the need for Anne to change, at the very least. She was literally shaking - and not in a comical way; in a very real, scary way. Her jaw clattered with each breath, and Gilbert feared that she would start turning blue right before his very eyes. </p><p>"Please, Anne? For me?"</p><p>"Okay." She nodded. "For you. Thank you, Gilbert." </p><p>He left her in the bathroom as he went about grabbing Anne some clothes to change into. He realised much too late that a) he didn't know Anne's size and, b) she would have to wear some of his clothes. There was always the option of going downstairs to ask Mary for some of her clothes, but Gilbert really needed to get Anne into the shower as soon as possible. Going downstairs to fetch Mary would take much too long.</p><p>There were a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms that he thought would do nicely. They had an elastic waistband and were hemmed to fit, so he figured they would do. He rifled through the trunk at the end of his bed until he found them. Then, Gilbert opened his closet and slipped his favourite jumper off its hanger. If Anne was going to wear his clothes, he wanted her to look and feel comfortable. It wasn't everyday Gilbert had a girl wearing his clothes, best friend or otherwise.</p><p>After grabbing a towel, he headed back to the bathroom. Anne had toed off her converse and socks, and she'd unbuckled her dungarees so the top half hung from her waist. There was a small strip of skin exposed between the end of her jumper and the start of her dungarees. Gilbert had to tell himself to look up, to not stare at the milky skin. Anne was his best friend. He couldn't have thoughts about her like that.</p><p>"Here are your clothes and a towel, m'lady," Gilbert said, handing Anne the pile of clothes and her towel. </p><p>"Thanks, Gilbert. Are you sure it's okay?"</p><p>"Of course. It'd doctor's orders."</p><p>Anne cocked an eyebrow. "You're not a doctor yet."</p><p>Gilbert shrugged. "Close enough. Meet me downstairs when you're done."</p><p>"I'll be no longer than ten minutes. Count them."</p><p>Gilbert had a wide smile on his face as he joined Bash and Mary in the kitchen again. They looked ready to welcome Anne, only to deflate when only Gilbert walked in. He barely noticed their disappointed looks - Anne was here and he couldn't be more excited. </p><p>"Where's Anne?" Mary asked. </p><p>"She's in the shower," Gilbert said. "She was soaked through from the storm. I insisted she warm up and change." </p><p>Bash slapped a hand over his shoulder and winked at his brother. "You're a gentleman, Blythe. Any lady would be lucky to have you." </p><p>The three of them set the table as they waited for Anne. Mary, with the assistance of Gilbert, had cooked up a storm- everything from fried rice to honey-soy chicken and mashed potatoes. She had wanted to provide Anne with a variety, in case she didn't like one thing in particular. Gilbert had tried to assure her that Anne wasn't at all fussy, but Mary hadn't been fussed to cook so much. We'll have leftovers for a week, she had said.</p><p>It was overwhelmingly beautiful how excited Bash and Mary were to meet Anne and make her feel at home. They had gotten out their best cutlery and had decorated the table with holly and spruces. Mary even lit some tea candles and placed them between the dishes of food. </p><p>"Thank you, for all of this," Gilbert said. They were standing against the back wall, observing their hard work. He may have been biased, but Gilbert thought they'd done a damn good job. </p><p>"You're more than welcome, Gilbert," Mary said. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled her into his side. "We'd do anything for you, you know that."</p><p>"If someone means something to you, they mean something to us, too," Bash added. </p><p>Gilbert smiled. "You guys are the best."</p><p>The echo of a voice called out from the hallway. Mary kissed his forehead before letting Gilbert go to get Anne. He half-jogged, half-walked to where Anne was waiting by the staircase, a ball of wet clothes wrapped up in a towel under her arm. </p><p>"I wasn't sure where to put my clothes..." she trailed off. </p><p>"Here." Gilbert took them off her. "I'll go hang them up by the fire. Feeling better?"</p><p>"Much. And I forgot to say -" Anne got up on her tippy-toes and placed a kiss on Gilbert's cheek. "Happy One Month Anniversary, Gil."</p><p>He felt himself blush. His ears burned and there was no way Anne wasn't privy to the racing of his heart. He had to clear his throat twice before he could speak. </p><p>"Happy Anniversary, Anne-girl." </p><p>They made their way to the dining room, where Bash and Mary were waiting for her with big smiles. As soon as she entered the room, Anne was enveloped in a warm, loving hug from Mary. Gilbert watched on with a small smile on his face. Anne fit right in. </p><p>"Welcome, Anne. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."</p><p>Anne pulled back slightly to look Mary in the eye. Her smile was so wide, Gilbert had the fleeting thought that it may split her face in half. </p><p>"Oh, Mary, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Gilbert always speaks so highly of you." She leaned in and gave Mary another quick hug. "Thank you for having me for dinner." </p><p>"You're so welcome."</p><p>Bash gently pried Mary away from Anne. "My turn! My turn!" He called out like a child. He laughed along with Anne, and they rocked back and forth as they hugged. </p><p>"Blythe doesn't shut up about you. It's great to finally put a face to the name," he said. </p><p>"You're just as lovely as Gilbert described," Anne said. "I'm so happy to be here." </p><p>"Let's sit down and eat, shall we?" Mary said. </p><p>Gilbert excused himself briefly to go hang up Anne's clothes. She offered to help, but he shushed her and told her to sit back down. This dinner was for her as much as it was for the both of them. She deserved to relax. </p><p>It gave him time to reflect on what had happened so far. So maybe Anne didn't burst through the door instead of knocking, but she fit right in as soon as she clapped eyes with Mary and Bash. Gilbert could see her being a regular visitor, to the point where she just walked in without knocking. Maybe he could give her a key. </p><p>He could see them sitting at the kitchen table, playing card games and screaming down the house as their competitive natures came to the surface. He could see them laying on their bellies by the fire, trying to study but falling asleep because of the warmth. Images of all the possibilities flashed before Gilbert's eyes in a heartwarming sequence. He liked the look of that reality.</p><p>Anne was piling food onto her plate when Gilbert returned. Mary was telling her all about Dellie; gushing over how cute her daughter was. Anne, ever the perfect guest, asked all the right questions and looked genuinely interested. The best part was, Gilbert knew she was truly curious. She wanted to know everything she could about Gilbert and his family. </p><p>"She'll need another bottle in about an hour, so you'll get to meet her soon," Mary said. </p><p>Anne's eyes lit up in excitement. "I love babies! My kindred spirit has a younger sister. She was three when I first moved to Green Gables, and she was adorable. Not so much now, but that doesn't take away how beautiful she can be."</p><p>"Kindred spirit?" Bash questioned. "What's that?"</p><p>"Someone who understands you, inside and out. You have similar interests, ideas, passions, and you were destined to meet." She looks over to Gilbert, who was still leaning against the wall. "Gilbert and I are kindred spirits."</p><p>Bash and Mary shared a secret look. Gilbert didn't know exactly what it meant, but he found he didn't mind. </p><p>"I'm not surprised you and Gilbert are kindred spirits," Mary said with a smile. "You're practically joined at the hip." </p><p>Gilbert pushed off the wall and sat back down beside Anne. He reached under the table and squeeze her hand, watching as her cheeks reddened and her smile turned shy and private.</p><p>The four of them laughed and talked animatedly as they ate. Anne wasn't shy in helping herself, much to Bash's delight. He insisted Anne come over again at a later date so they could cook together. He tempted her with the promise of using special spices from Trinidad. Anne was quick to agree. </p><p>Mary was rather pleased, too. Anne ate a small bit of everything that had been cooked. She manage to keep up conversation between bites of food. Gilbert found himself locked in a trance. Anne was a wonder unlike any other. </p><p>At seven o'clock, Bash excused himself to go prepare Dellie's bottle. Anne was practically vibrating in excitement at meeting the baby girl. Gilbert had to rub her back to try and calm her down. </p><p>When Bash returned, he handed Dellie over into Anne's arms. She seemed nervous at first, hesitant to take the baby in her arms lest she was overstepping her welcome, but Bash encouraged her on with a smile. She held Dellie close to her chest, cooing down at her. </p><p>All the breath rushed out of Gilbert's lungs. He shouldn't have been so surprised, but here Anne was, catching by surprise as she took care of Dellie so naturally. It seemed to come to her like second nature. </p><p>"Would you like to feed her, Anne?" Mary asked.</p><p>"May I?" Anne said, tone hopeful.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>She was handed the bottle, and she softly coaxed the rubber nipple into Dellie's mouth. The baby girl took to it immediately, sucking at it with fervor. Bash began laughing.</p><p>"Am I doing something wrong?" Anne asked.Her excited tone had dimmed, and she sound almost shy.</p><p>"No," Bash said, continuing to laugh. "You're feeding her perfectly. In fact, I've never seen her take to her bottle so well. She must really like you." </p><p>Anne looked down at Dellie and gave her a loving look. "She's beautiful and so well behaved. I used to take care of the babies when I was bouncing between group homes, and I've never met a baby so subdued. Miss Delphine, you are simply beautiful."</p><p>Gilbert's heart burst. He hadn't spoken in a while, but he didn't feel the need to. Anne was doing just fine by herself, slotting herself into the Blythe-Lacroix family as if she had always belonged. She was right about her and Gilbert: they were kindred spirits.</p><p>Once Dellie was fed, Mary took her baby from Anne's arms and went to go put her back down to sleep. Bash suggested they moved to the living room, quickly swatting Anne's hands away as she reached to help tidy away the food.</p><p>"Blythe, take our guest to the front room, please, before she starts to tidy the house," Bash said. </p><p>"I honestly don't mind helping," Anne said. "You put so much effort into the dinner, I would feel awful if I didn't help." </p><p>"It's fine, Anne, I promise. Let us spoil you," Gilbert said. She looked back at him and tilted her head in confusion. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Come on."</p><p>They took a seat by the fire. Anne's clothes were still slightly damp, in no condition to be worn yet. Gilbert was quietly pleased. He liked seeing Anne in his clothes. Even though they were slightly too big for her, she fit into them as if they were her own. He was tempted to let her keep them. </p><p>That's when he looked down and noticed she was wearing his socks. They bunched up around her ankles, too big to stay up her legs. </p><p>"You took my socks," he said rather stupidly.</p><p>Anne looked away and picked at a loose thread on the flannel bottoms. "My feet were cold. I found them just inside your room. I promise I went no further. I can take them off if you'd like?"</p><p>Gilbert shook his head. "No, it's fine. They look cute on you."</p><p>Anne's face turned a shocking shade of red. Even in the dim light by the fire, Gilbert could see the colour crawling up her neck and fan over her cheeks and ears. It looked rather endearing on her. </p><p>They were joined by Bash and Mary once again, who came bearing cheesecake and hot chocolate. Anne grabbed hers eagerly. </p><p>"I love hot chocolate. Thank you."</p><p>"I added some honey into it, I hope you don't mind. It was a family trick that I can't seem to drop," Mary said. </p><p>Anne tasted the hot chocolate. Her eyes closed and she hummed in pleasure. Gilbert wished he could pause this moment so he could go back to it whenever he wanted to. </p><p>"This tastes amazing," Anne said. "I won't be able to have hot chocolate any other way ever again." </p><p>Gilbert was about to bite into his cheesecake when he remembered Anne's brownies. He got up and grabbed them quickly before returning, holding up the ziplock bag with a wicked grin. </p><p>"Blythe. Weed brownies? Really?" Bash laughed.</p><p>"Actually, I made them," Anne said. </p><p>"You smoke weed?" Mary asked. "Well, eat it?"</p><p>Anne blushed. "No, they're just normal brownies. I couldn't find a container to put them in, so I just put them in that bag."</p><p>"Who's the moke now, Bash?" Gilbert said, eyebrow raised. </p><p>Bash smacked the back of his head.</p><p>They sat in the living room for a few hours, exchanging stories as they drank their hot chocolate and ate cheesecake and brownies. As the hours ticked by, he could see Anne becoming more and more drowsy, yet she maintained active conversations with Bash and Mary without fault. </p><p>Eventually, Bash and Mary excused themselves to bed. They insisted Anne stay for as long as she pleased, and reiterated how pleased they were to have met her. Anne stood up and hugged them both tightly, thanking them for their hospitality. Gilbert couldn't wait for the day when Anne accepted favours without feeling the need to repay the favour.</p><p>She sat back down once Bash and Mary had left. She was closer to Gilbert now, so their thighs were touching. Gilbert was tempted to rest his head against his shoulder. He could smell his body wash lingering on Anne's body, and he inhaled deeply. What a pleasant smell. </p><p>They sat there for a while, enjoying the quiet company of one another. The fire flickered before them, the flames dancing around in their own private show. Gilbert felt his eyelids droop, much like how they had a month ago in the library. </p><p>He gently nudged Anne's side. She turned her head and looked up at him, eyes wide in her typical curious way. </p><p>"Wanna go up to my room?"</p><p>___</p><p>Gilbert's room was covered in entries from medical journals and photos from the different adventures life had taken him on. He sat on his bed as Anne looked them over in the dark. She would stop occasionally to trace a particular photo, then moved on to enjoy the rest of the collection.</p><p>Anne danced around Gilbert's room, bringing light into it even as they were plunged in darkness. She stopped to look at as much as she could, and Gilbert allowed her. He wanted to be an open book for the ever-eager Anne. He would divulge his whole life story to her if she asked. </p><p>"Is this your dad?" She asked, holding up a photo frame.</p><p>Gilbert gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. That was just before he died. We took a trip to Alberta. He said it was one of the best moments of his life."</p><p>"Wow," Anne breathed. "That would have been really special."</p><p>"It was."</p><p>She moved on to the next photo frame, a picture of a woman with a boy who looked similar to Gilbert in the photo. She was smiling, the same cheeky smile Gilbert often wore when he was teasing Anne. </p><p>"And this is your mother?" She asked. </p><p>"My mother and my brother. She died giving birth to me because I was a breech baby. I never met that brother." </p><p>"I never knew you had siblings." </p><p>A bitter laugh left Gilbert's lips. "That's because you're right; I had brothers. I don't anymore. They all died, like the rest of my family." </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Gilbert. I didn't mean to open up old wounds." </p><p>Anne put the photo frame and joined Gilbert on his bed. She crawled his way up to him and tucked herself into his lap. He instantly began to run his fingers through her hair as if it were a natural occurrence. </p><p>"It's fine. Well, it's not, but I've learned to accept that my family died for a reason. I have Bash, Mary and Dellie now." He looked down and tickled Anne's sides. "And you. I wouldn't have met any of you if it weren't for my family's passing."</p><p>"You're so brave," Anne said. "I lost my parents before I could ever remember meeting them. I have a few photos, ut there's a hole in my chest because that will never be enough. But to watch your family slowly leave you....I can't even begin to imagine the pain."</p><p>"You make it easier," Gilbert admitted. Anne looked up at him with an unconvinced look. "It's true. You're life in itself. You're home, Anne. I barely think about what I've lost when I can see all that I've gained in front of me." </p><p>Anne didn't respond. She hugged him for a long time, gently rocking back and forth, then slipped off his lap so she could lay across it instead. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined it with her own. </p><p>"Sing me a song?" She asked. </p><p>Gilbert was surprised. "A song?" He repeated. Nobody had ever asked him to sing them a song before.</p><p>"Please," Anne said.</p><p>He thought long and hard about an appropriate song. A memory came back to him, one of when he was a young boy, no older than five. His father was tucking him back into bed after a nightmare. </p><p>Sing me a song please, daddy?</p><p>A song, my son? I'll sing you a song.</p><p>His father had hummed him a tune at first, then put words to it. Afterwards, he explained to Gilbert that it was a song his mother used to sing to put his brothers asleep. It was one of the last things she sang before giving birth to him. </p><p>"Okay," Gilbert said, releasing a breath. "Here's a song. It's more of a rhyme, but you can sing it as well.</p><p>"Now I lay me down to sleep,<br/>
"I pray the Lord my soul to sleep;<br/>
"That He will watch me through the night,<br/>
"Till I wake, morning light."</p><p>"That's beautiful, Anne sighed. "Where did you learn it?"</p><p>Gilbert smiled. "My mother."</p><p>___</p><p>Gilbert told Anne all he knew about his mother. He told her stories his father had told him; stories his brothers had recounted when he was a boy; stories he had pieced together from pictures. His mother had a heart of gold. She was generous and giving, and wanted a large family because she loved children. She fell in love with his father a month after meeting him. They married soon after. </p><p>In turn, Anne told Gilbert all about her parents. Her mother was a teacher who loved flowers. Her father was a fantastic artist, but he only ever shared his artwork with his wife. They were dirt poor when they first married, and moved from shelter to shelter until her mother got a job as a teacher at a local school. She fell pregnant soon after she started working. </p><p>They whispered secrets to each other in the dark, trusting that when the light of day broke through the window, their secrets would remain safe locked in the other's heart. Gilbert was so glad they were clothed in darkness. So many of Anne's stories had tugged at his heart, and at one point, he was crying silently as she told him a painful story of some girls bullying her when she was still in foster care. He was so grateful Matthew and Marilla had adopted her. He hated the thought of someone killing Anne's spark. </p><p>As the night turned into early morning, it became rather obvious that Anne was to stay the night. They argued briefly about who was to sleep where, before settling on sharing the bed. They were mature adults, sharing a bed meant nothing. Gilbert had suggested watching a lighthearted film before bed, which Anne agreed to. </p><p>"Let's watch a Disney film," Anne suggested. "The Emperor's New Groove?"</p><p>"I love that film," Gilbert said. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh."</p><p>Anne giggled into his chest. He loved that sound.</p><p>He started up the film on his laptop and placed it on his lap. They were lying down, Anne's head atop his chest, which was the optimal position in Gilbert's opinion. It was rather warm and comfy. </p><p>They got about half way through the film before Gilbert heard soft sighs coming from Anne. He leaned up from his lying position to try and catch a glance at Anne. As far as he could tell, her eyes were closed.</p><p>"Anne?" He whispered quietly. She remained still. </p><p>Anne had fallen asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>It was the soft glow of the sun that had woken Gilbert up. He groaned and attempted to stretch, but his arms were pinned down. Confused, he looked across to see Anne tucked into his arms. She was breathing softly, the small noises from last night still falling from her lips. She looked like an angel. </p><p>Gilbert hated to admit it, but he loved Anne. He had tried to play his feelings off as fond affection for a friend, but it was clear it ran far deeper than that. Anne had his heart, and he would let her do anything to him and he wouldn't care. She was in control and he loved it. </p><p>Having her here, in his bed, wrapped in his arms, made his arms hurt. If friendship was all she was willing to give, he wasn't about to complain. That didn't take away from the fact that it made his heart pound and his knees go weak.</p><p>But any Anne was better than no Anne, and he’d take as much as he could get.</p><p>”Good morning,” Anne yawned beside Gilbert.</p><p>Gosh, she sounded absolutely wrecked in the morning and it was beautiful.</p><p>”Morning,” Gilbert groaned back. He yawned along with Anne, then smiled at her.</p><p>There was something wrong, Gilbert could tell. Anne’s eyes were glazed over and she looked rather sad. He wondered whether it was because they were tangled in each other’s arms. Maybe she felt uncomfortable.</p><p>”Can I try something?” She whispered.</p><p>”Of course,” Gilbert whispered back.</p><p>Little by little, inch by inch, Anne moved her head forward until their lips were barely brushing each other.</p><p>”Is this okay?”</p><p>”Please,” Gilbert said.</p><p>And then they were kissing. Gilbert’s heart exploded, his brain shut down, and his body cane alive. Anne, his Anne, was kissing him. She was smiling and giggling into the kiss, occasionally letting out small moans. It was messy and not perfect, but he didn’t want perfect. He wanted Anne.</p><p>She pulled back and laughed. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were blown wide. Gilbert didn’t doubt that he looked the same.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I just had to,” Anne said. “I’ve been wanting to do it since you led me up to the bathroom.”</p><p>Gilbert laughed. He laughed and laughed and kissed her nose and her cheeks and cupped her face between his hands. ”My Anne,” he said.</p><p>”My Anne.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>